1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically closing a slide fastener before the latter is packaged for delivery to the market.
2. Prior Art:
There are known apparatus for automatically closing a slide fastener having two rows of partly interengaged coupling elements before the slide fastener is packaged. One known closing apparatus includes a holder means such as an endless roller or a stopper bail for holding a slider, and a drawer means such as a drive roller or a reciprocable gripper for threading the stringer tapes through the slider so as to fully close the slide fastener while the slider is held immovable. Another known closing apparatus has a presser roll for holding stringer tapes, and a drawing finger for threading a slider over the stringer tapes until the slide fastener is fully closed. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-9361, published Mar. 12, 1976 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 54-41939 and 54-91940, both published Dec. 11, 1979 are believed to disclose such prior closing apparatus. According to the disclosed apparatus, the holder means is structurally and operationally independent from the drawer means. The prior closing apparatus having such independent means are difficult to adjust and hence operate unreliably, and are not easy to maintain.